April Fools: PR Crack Style!
by DorugaruAtisuto
Summary: Kurai is childish, Amaya is serious, Lillian is emo, Jason is smart, Drew is unconfident, Tora is quiet, and Deverex is unconsious. Oh, and Tommy Oliver is suddenly a baby. What could go wrong? AU OCs and a Crackfic! OOCness of OCs as well...


_Summary: Kurai is childish, Amaya is serious, Lillian is emo, Jason is smart, Drew is unconfident, Tora is quiet, and Deverex is unconsious. Oh, and Tommy Oliver is suddenly a baby. What could go wrong? AU OCs and a Crackfic! OOCness of OCs as well..._

_Completely disjointed and not at all related to the story that I will be posting soon for my OC PR series, called 'Generation I, V, X'._

_This is a crackfic, really, and only written for something mildly funny(I HOPE at least) to be posted on April Fools. It'll make more sense once the story is up... Then you can re-read it and understand the characters! :D OR you can chase after me with pitchforks and torches because I DIDN'T post the story FIRST so you could get a taste of the OCs..._

_Their real personalities - if described briefly - are:_

_Kurai: Quiet/Serious and kind of intimidating_

_Amaya: Childish and silly_

_Lillian: Optimistic and fun-loving_

_Jason: Goofy(and not all that smart...)_

_Drew: Leaderly and assertive_

_Tora: Loud and almost brash_

_Deverex: Well... he's helpful and kind, I guess but... Right now he's unconsious._

_Tommy Oliver: OBVIOUSLY not a baby XD_

_Oh, and not only is it a crackfic, it's a SPECIAL CRACKFIC! XD My PR OCs are... OOC. Yeah. Epic right? *shot* I will try to keep any [real] Power Rangers in character, though, so feel free to point out my mistakes in their character, which will be hard because... You'll see._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>- PR April Fools Drabble -<p>

OKAY! WHO HIT DEVEREX WITH A TUB OF ICE CREAM?

OOOOH, ME ME! PICK ME!

Kurai...

* * *

><p>"Alright, Kurai. How did you get the padlock off the fridge?" Dr. Tommy Oliver was pacing, with his arms crossed, in front of the wooden chair where the '2nd Generation' Pink Ranger, Kurai Aichi, was strapped in by duck tape. They all were currently in the former Dino Thunder Ranger base.<p>

"WEEEEEE!" was his response.

Groaning tiredly and rubbing his temples, he looked around at the other '2nd Generation' Rangers. Amaya Sasaki's face was solemn as she stared down at the floor, arms crossed. Lillian Powers was sitting in the shadows of a large computer box, writing an invisible poem in the floor with her finger. Jason Pierce had wire frame glasses on and was reading through an AP college textbook of some sort. Drew Daft was shuffling around and scratching the back of his head as he uncertainly tried to figure out what to pick to do while their teacher interrogated the Pink Ranger. Tora Ryder was silent through it all, going through a box of various motorcycle parts. And the victim of the Pink Ranger's ice cream tub assault, Deverex Shidoku, was unconsious, lying on the floor by Kurai's feet.

"OOOH, OOOH, DR. O DR. O!" Kurai hollered, struggling against her restraints, "I LIKE PIE! AND RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS! AND-"

"Kurai," Jason interupted, taking off his glasses and putting his textbook down to look at the overly hyper girl, who's head snapped in his direction and a goofy grin thrown his way. "Let's play a game. Just you and me." Tommy held back a sigh of relief.

"OKAY!"

"But first, you have to be really, really quiet," the Green Ranger whispered, as if talking to a small child.

"_Okay_!" the hyper Ranger whisper-yelled. The former Black Dino Ranger walked away, either ignored or unnoticed by Kurai, as she didn't say anything about it.

"Good. Now, I'm going to let you go-" - everyone's heads snapped up to stare at the 'genious', Amaya was serious, Lillian was almost mournful, Drew was uncertain about SOMETHING, Tora was silently interested, and Dr. O was horrified. "-BUT you have to promise to behave."

Kurai nodded enthusiastically, crossing her fingers behind the back of the chair as Jason used an unusual pair of sharp safety scissors to cut the duct tape.

* * *

><p>"GET HER!"<p>

"B-but I don't think I can, but if you want me to-"

"DREW! JUST GET THE DAMN GIRL!"

"O-okay Amaya..."

"Kurai, sit down and behave! AND GIVE ME BACK THAT VIAL! It's dangerous and turns people into-"

"Eh? Oh! Jason-chan! ... NEVAHZ."

"K-Kurai? !"

"OOOH, Dr. O! Here! Drink this purple thingy in the bottle!"

"I don't want - KKAH!"

"Oh my _Jashin_(1)."

"Oopsie..."

* * *

><p>The '2nd Gen' Rangers stared down at the baby that was once Dr. Tommy Oliver.<p>

"Jason."

The Green Ranger paled. "Yes... Amaya?"

"I'm going to KILL you for turning our teacher into a baby," the Yellow Ranger snarled angrily.

"YAY!" The Pink Ranger jumped up and clapped enthusiastically, bouncing around.

"Kurai..." Amaya growled in a warning tone.

Tora gently poked Amaya's side. "Hey, guys... I think Deverex is waking up."

Indeed, the Blue Ranger _was_ returning to the Land of the Living... If a certain Pink Ranger hadn't hit him over the head with a random frying pan, looking very pleased with herself.

"Or not."

Lillian slunk over gloomily to where baby Tommy was now wailing, taking him in her arms and cradling him. "Can someone find Adam?"

Tora blinked a couple times. "Adam Park?"

Drew cleared his throat awkwardly. "W-who else?"

"You're right. And Hayley. She probably knows how to take care of a baby - OH MY JASHIN, KURAI! GIVE TOMMY BACK!"

"Why?" the girl said petulantly, rocking the baby back and forth in her arms.

"Because you know nothing about taking care of children." Jason sighed as Kurai pouted, but handed Tommy back nonetheless.

"Here's your stupid baby..."

"Thank you. Now... how do we reverse it?" Jason glanced around, wincing when Baby Tommy pulled on a strand of his hair before taking his glasses and chewing on them. The Green Ranger sighed. "I needed new ones anyways..."

"I think there's an antidote you made that takes effect in a few hours. I think..." Drew piped in.

"Oh good - Oh fuck."

"Uh-oh."

"You BROKE IT!" Amaya hissed.

Jason handed Baby Tommy to Lillian and groaned. "I guess I should start another antidote. Kurai?"

"YE-ES, sempai?"

"Shut up and lock yourself in a cage."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry for the lack of humor :( It'll be better next year, I promise! I did this all in one day and I really wasn't able to have much time TT^TT<em>

_I'm so excited to see __Scorpian's Eternal__ because she has my MP3 that now has awesome music~ XD_

_See you next time, with the first chapter and new OCs of my Power Ranger story :)_

_-Kurami_


End file.
